1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensing technology, and more particularly, to a touch panel with a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) film and a touch-sensitive display device using the touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in flat panel display (FPD) and sensing technologies, touch-sensitive display devices are used widely in electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like.
A frequently used touch-sensitive display device generally employs a so-called two-dimensional (2D) sensing technology. The touch-sensitive display device includes a touch panel driven by an external driving circuit. In operation, when contacted by a user's fingertip or stylus, the touch panel provides a corresponding contact signal to the driving circuit, such that the driving circuit can detect planar coordinates (i.e., 2D coordinates) consisting of an X-axis coordinate and a Y-axis coordinate of the contact point. Based on the 2D coordinates, the touch-sensitive display device can automatically identify a corresponding operation command, and respond accordingly with a designated display or operation.
Despite its convenience, it should be noted that the functionality of such a touch-sensitive display device is limited because it is restricted to planar (2D) display technology. With the development of three-dimensional (3D) display technology, the importance of the above-described frequently used touch-sensitive display device is predicted to wane.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch panel and a touch-sensitive display device, which can overcome the limitations of the above-described frequently used touch-sensitive display device.